Boy Next Door
by lightdanger
Summary: As it seems all I can write lately are Fan Fics about Ferriswheel Shipping. This one is another song Fic. Based on the Triple Image song The Boy Next Door. This is going to be the one and only time I use Hilda as the of the female protagonist. It just does not feel right.


Boy next door a song fic for Ferriswheel shipping

Hilda was sitting on her bed at home. The summer was nearly here and she was finding it hard to think. How long had it been since she had last seen N? It felt like a lifetime ago since he left. Hilda look out the window of her room and stared into the distant. She had become the regions Champion since N had left and now she felt like there was nothing left to do.

Both Cheren and Bianca had found things to do to pass the time, Cheren was training to become a Gym Leader and Bianca was Prof. Juniper's new assistant. As Champion Hilda felt like she should be doing more but she wasn't she was just sitting at home.

Finally Hilda stood up and left the house without even saying goodbye to her mother. She had, after all, every intention of coming home shorty.

"Zekrom time to come out." Hilda cried letting out her dragon pokemon.

The Dragon type pokemon stretched it's arms and wings and stared at it's trainer. Hilda waked over to it and smiled. "What do you say we go for a little flight?"

Zecrom replied with a load roar. Hilda smiled faintly and climbed onto Zekrom's back.

Nearly every time Hilda had flown with Zekrom they had ended up in Nimbasa city, and had stared at the Ferris wheel. This time Hilda wanted to try some place different. She guided Zekrom towards the Pokemon league. After a long flight they landed and stood in front of building that held the Elite Four and Alder. Hilda smiled remembering what a challenge that had been.

At the same time she hit by a wave of sadness. This was in many ways the last place she had seen N.

Sighing Hilda returned Zekrom to its pokeball and entered the Pokemon Centre right outside of Pokemon League.

The building was nearly empty, say for a few trainers who looked like they desprate for a fight. Hilda adjusted her cap; she was in no mood for a battle. After Hilda handed her pokemon to the nurse Joy that ran this Pokemon Center Hilda got herself a drink and sat down at one of tables.

It was quite and peaceful here; Hilda was not sure why she did not stop here more often. It was so different to Nimbasa, that place was just so loud and the memories so strong there it was a wonder Hilda went there at all. No being here at the Pokemon Center at the Pokemon League was definitely nice. Or at least it was before…

"There is whole building that seems to be stuck in Victory Road!" A young Trainer came in gasping for air. "I was wondering around in the caves with my Scolipede and fell through a hole in the ground. And there it was. It must be at least three or four stories tall. It looks like some sort of Castle!"

Hilda was on her feet eyes wide. After N and Ghetsis had been defeated the Castle N had called home his entire life vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Now it seemed that someone had found it again.

"Where exactly did you find this place?" Hilda asked the trainer.

The boy looked at Hilda confused. "I couldn't really say. I don't really remember coming out of there… Hey wait where are you going?"

But Hilda was too far away to reply. She was off and running toward Victory Road.

After many hours of walking the caves of Victory Road Hilda was starting to get the feeling that the trainer had just made the whole thing up. Annoyed Hilda let out her Emboar, Pokey, and sat down hard on the ground. "Yeah know buddy I don't think we will ever see N again. And it's fair either… I can't tell anything, he will never know I want be his friend and…"

Just as Hilda began to rant the ground around her began to shake. What was going on? An Earthquake? Soon Hilda and Pokey was falling. Hilda screamed but Pokey grabbed into her and wrapped her into a bear hug. She heard them land, hard, onto solid ground. Pokey let go of Hilda and Hilda climbed away. She was stunned to see Pokey laying there, covered in scraps and scratches. "Pokey…" Hilda cried wrapping her arms around her pokemon. She looked around and tried digging threw her bag, but it was not with her.

Hilda swore and dug around in her pockets. She had to have something, anything. What she found was a Soda Pop. It was all she had, but she knew it was all she needed. She gave it to Pokey who drank it and looked all the better for it.

Hilda sighed deeply and smiled at her Emboar. "Well I am glad you are better."

The Pokemon grunted and pointed behind Hilda. Hilda turned and stared openmouthed at the building before her.

N's Castle.

Without waiting another moment Hilda and Pokey made their way to the Castle. As they climbed through a whole in a wall Hilda could the destruction that was left. It made her frown. What a shame. It had once looked so lovely.

Carefully Hilda and Pokey moved around the interior. They stopped when they stood outside of the throne room. The pair looked at one another and Hilda lead the way inside.

N? No it simply the flicker of the light, or Hilda's mind playing tricks on her. But she was sure she saw his salute there. His bright smile…

Hilda was not sure when the tears started but they refused to stop. Soon the words were flowing as freely as the tears. "N! Why did you have to go? I miss you! Why did you have to leave me? Without you I feel empty. Like a room with a view and nothing else. I want to be your best friend N. I… Love you…"

Hilda continued to cry. She didn't not hear the movement behind or see the shadow tower over her. The next thing she knew was that a pair of strong arms were around her shoulders. The next moment felt like a dream.

"Hilda, I am so sorry. If I had known it was going to be so hard I never would gone so far. I missed you so much. I never said this before but I have a crush on you. I have since Nimbasa City and that ride in the Ferris wheel. Hilda, I love you too."

Slowly Hilda turned around, her eyes still glazed with tears. "N…" Slowly she too wrapped her arms around N's should. He had truly become her boy next door.


End file.
